Silvercat
by akinomatis
Summary: Coming soon
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or X-Men, I just play with them!

* * *

  
_

**Chapter One**

**BPOV**

I flew up from the bed sweating. Another nightmare, well not exactly. Flashbacks is more accurate. Damn dreams, thought I was rid of them for good. I lay back down on the bed and closed my eyes and thought back to the nightmare.

_Dream / Flashback_

_Men in white jackets with needles and syringes filled with liquid metal. They drugged me down and tied me to a table and lowered me down into a tank of water.  
I do not know how but they had covered all my bones with a kind of metal. I remember that I felt my nails grow longer, like daggers. They cut through the metal and glass in the tank.  
Men with guns shooting at me when I tried to flee._

_End Flashback_

I hated having those dreams again. I hoped Professor X had blocked them from coming at night, but it doesn't look like it worked. Fortunately, Edward had not been here tonight, he was hunting with his family.

I did not like lying to them, it just happened. Edward thought I was shy, clumsy and sweet. It was not exactly true. Just as I was not really Charlie and Renee's daughter. The professor had planted it in their heads that I was their biological daughter. I needed a vacation from the X-Mansion. So I was Isabella Swan, who moved to her father when she was 17. Something that is far from my true age.

I looked at the clock, 7:42 am. Time to get up. I went and took a shower. After I was done I went and got dressed. Jeans, t-shirt and vans. Not exactly my style but a cheaper and less sexy style. The reason I dressed different was to look younger than I really was. I really missed my leather jacket. _Sigh _..

I went down to breakfast, Edward was coming home from hunting soon, too. The plan was to spend this Sunday with him and the Cullens. I really loved them.

Esme, so caring and she loved all the Cullen kids as her own, including me. She really was like a mother to me. I couldn't remember how my own mother was like.

Carlisle, the blonde vampire who saved the people instead of eating them. He cared about everyone. I had great respect for him and I looked up to him. He was really was my father in my eyes.

Emmett was a big teddy bear. Funny and had my wicked sense of humor. Loyal and protected his family with everything he had. No one gave him much credit and did not think he was too smart. But I knew better, he chose to be a clown in the family and enjoyed that. He held the family cheerful and happy.

The beautiful Rosalie and I had probably would have been good friends if she had known how I really was. She needed someone she could respect. And shy, clumsy Bella was not the kind of person she respected. Well, after I went to Italy to save Edward, it seemed that she tolerated me more. She was not an easy person, but when she first saw you as a friend, she was really loyal and protected you with her life.

Poor Jasper, nobody had any faith in him. They thought he was weak when he actually was the second strongest in the house outside of Carlisle. The truth was that he had to endure with the bloodlust of 6 other vampires other than himself. Had he had more faith in himself, he would have had it much better. Every time someone questioned him, he doubted himself because he felt what they felt. And every time he thought of human blood, Edward and Alice were there to stop him. He never got a chance to correct itself. I wish we could get to know each other, but they didn't trust him alone in a room alone with me.

Alice was like an energizer bunny on steroids. Jumping up and down, never at rest. Always happy and ready to go shopping. She chose too girly clothes for my taste, but if she had wanted to go shopping in my style, I had been with her voluntarily. She was one of my best friends.

Then there was Edward, the polite, moody and over-thinking vampire I love. He always thought he knew best and no one could prove him wrong. Since he could read thoughts, he was sure he knew best, which is not true. It was one of the things I hate in our relationship. He decided something and did not ask me what I thought. He lied to me in the woods and used the self esteem issues he thought I had against me. Tried to get me to not fight him instead of saying the truth that he did it to protect me. He destroyed a part of our relationship that day, it would never be the same again.

I was not sure if he could cope with the real me when it came time to tell them. I could not keep it hidden much longer, since the dreams came more frequently. In a week, if it got worse I would tell the truth.

I heard someone come running up the porch. It was light steps so I knew at once that it was Edward. He knocked on the door.  
"Come on Edward" I said from the kitchen in a normal voice, since I knew he would hear me.

"How did you know that it was me, love?" he asked, confused.

Shit I had not thought of that. How do I explain it? Aha! "Well, I knew you would be here soon and if it wasn't you, then they would just knock again" I said with a smile.

"Oh, right. Well how was your weekend? Did you do anything fun?"

"Well I went down to La Push to be with Jake and the pack. I helped Emily with cooking and stuff" I said.

"Bella! I told you that you should not be around them, they are dangerous beasts."

"Cut it out Edward, they are no more dangerous than you. Plus, I can take care of myself."

"They're werewolves Bella, you are only human, I want you to stop going there. No more trips to La Push."

"No Edward, it's not up for discussion. They are my friends and I can visit them if I want. Maybe we should go to your house now. I have an appointment with Emmett."

He sighed. "All right, let's go. But this discussion is not over." We locked up the house and drove the Volvo.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or X-Men, I just play with them!

* * *

_

**Chapter Two**

**BPOV**

I was still irritated at Edward when we entered the front door of the mansion. If he thought could decide what to do, ha! He could just forget it, that was never going to happen. Jasper looked up at me from a chair when he felt the feel my emotions. He raised an eyebrow, I sent him a wink and a smile.

"Bells! Finally, I have been waiting all week to start our marathon!" Emmett yelled out as he lifted me in a bear hug. I just laughed.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Putt on the first DVD, I'm going to make some popcorn while I'm waiting."

"Okay, hurry up Bells!" he said and went to set everything up.

I walked toward the kitchen to fixed popcorn for myself. After it was finished I went to the family room to hang out with Emmett. I passed Jasper. "Hey Jazz, you wanna join and watch DVDs with me and Em?"

He looked surprised. "I don't think so Bella, Edward would be angry if I was too close to you," he said. He looked disappointed.

"Well it's a shame for him then Jasper, because I have faith in you. Have a little faith in yourself as well. Come on, it will be fun! It's a Buffy marathon! Everyone loves Buffy!" I said with a grin.

He thought a little and looked up at me and grinned. "Okay, I'm game."

"That's better! Come on before Emmett start without us," I said and sat down next to Emmett." I saw Jazz get inside the room and just sat in a chair away from the TV.

"Come sit down here Jazz, I don't bite," said I grinned.

He looked down and frowned. "I might" he whispered.

"Hey Jazz, remember what I said. I have faith in you. Feel my emotions, I telling the truth right?"

He looked at me and smiled. "Yes you do. Thank you Bells, it means a lot to me." I patted the seat next to me and smiled. He came and sat down.

"Are you finished so we can start? I'm tired of waiting" Emmett whined.

I grinned. "Ok Em, start the DVD."

After a while Jasper relaxed next to me. I was happy about it, maybe we could become friends and get to know with each other. We had watched for 5 hours and it was time to stop so I make myself some lunch. I was getting up to leave when Jazz froze still beside me. I looked at him and he looked towards the door. He seemed nervous. I turned to see what he was looking at. There in the doorway stood a furious Edward. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"What is it Edward? Is something wrong?"

"If something is wrong? Are you kidding? Why are you sitting with Jasper? He is dangerous Bella, he can kill you any moment. It is not safe to be with him."

"Stop it. Have a little faith in him, he's not going to hurt me. I trust him."

"You forget that I can read his thoughts. I know what's going on in his mind. He thinks of the blood often, how easy it would be to just take it."

All of the Cullens had come in to the room now to see what's going on. Jasper sat with head bowed in shame. Everybody looked at him in pity. I was getting angry and annoyed. I looked around at them.

"So you have the right to tell Jasper that he can't be friends with me, but the rest can? Everyone in this room has thought of my blood at some point in time, even you Edward. How am I _allowed_ to be with Alice when one of the first things she said to me was 'Wow, you smell really delicious'. Explain your logic to me, because I don't understand you. "

Everyone looked at me in shock, I never quarreled with Edward before, but I had had enough. After so many nightmares, my real personality started to emerge.

"He thinks of it often. Besides, I knew that Alice and the others have good control. And you are my singer, of course I have thought of your blood." He said stubbornly.

"He's right Bella. I think of it" Jasper whispered in shame next to me.

"Are you listening Bella? He admits it, so stay away from him."

"Shut up Edward! First of all, thoughts are private and you cannot judge someone for what they think, only their actions. Secondly, I am not a child, so stop telling me what I can't do. Thirdly, I'm considering strongly about if I should find a crowbar to beat you head in. But it's just a thought, which does not mean I'm going to do it!" I shouted in anger. He looked shocked. I turned to Jasper and took one of his hands in my lap.

"Jazz look at the difference. To think that I smell good is not wrong, I bet you never thought to actually kill me since you guys found out that you could trust me with your secret. To think of my blood is that bad. Almost everyone here has thought about it several times."

"What about your birthday party, I almost killed you."

"You're ability is empathy Jazz; of course you tried to kill me. Edward was in the room with 5 other vampires besides yourself. And I was his singer."

Carlisle looked at me curiously. "What do you mean Bella? What has that got to do with anything?"

"Think about it, Carlisle. He an empath. 6 vampires besides himself smell an open wound. He can feel his own bloodlust including the other 6. Plus since I'm Edward's singer it was even harder. He has the best control out of all of you, except you Carlisle. "

They were shocked but no one was more shocked than Jasper.

"Why have I never thought of that?" he whispered. He looked at me with gratitude in his eyes.

"Because you were too concerned with what others thought of you. You must have some faith in yourself, otherwise it never gets easier. Focus on that you _can_ do it, instead of that you _cannot_" I said with a grin.

"Thank you darlin." Then he hugged me.

I'm in the kitchen to make my lunch, but the Cullens is sitting around Jasper and telling him how proud they were and apologized for the mistrust they had for him. I just hope he can learn to trust himself.  
I heard Edward come in before he spoke.

"I'm sorry love, I just want the best for you. You are a human girl, I don't want you to get hurt."

"I can take care of myself," I said as I made ready my sandwich. He hugged me from behind and kissed my neck.

"I like to look after you."

_Geez, the truth is that you're treating me like a child. I am just so damn frustrated. You treat me more like a father than a lover_, I thought to myself.

I took my plate of sandwiches and soda with me in to the others. I sat between Jazz and Em to watch more Buffy.

"Should we continue? Edward, you wanna watch with us?" I looked over at him.

"No, you guys just watch." He walked out of the room.

"Well turn on the DVD again Emmett, we have a marathon to continue!"


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or X-Men, I just play with them!

* * *

_

**Chapter Three**

**BPOV**

A week had passed quickly and the nightmares had not stopped. I woke with a scream every night; Edward became more and more worried. It was Friday and I sat in the cafeteria with Alice and Edward wondering how I would tell them. I had already promised Edward that I would explain it all after school today. He didn't understand what the nightmares were about. I wasn't talking in my sleep any longer either, I only whimpered in my sleep.

We drove to the mansion, I continued to think.  
Would they accept the real me or would they hate me? From now on I would be the real me, even if they didn't liked it.

We went in and sat on the sofa, the others were already there; Alice had seen that I had wanted to talk to them and called them down. They all looked at me. I just hoped they would forgive me that I had not said something earlier.

"Okay, well have Edward told you about what has happened to me this week?" They all just shook their heads no.

"Well I've had nightmares. Well it's not exactly the case, I've been having flashbacks." I sat there and stared at the floor. I didn't know how I should proceed.

"What do you mean Bella? I do not think that we understand," said Carlisle. He sat there with an arm around Esme.

I leaned my head in my hands. I sighed. "I don't know where to start, how you will react."

"Start from the beginning dear, it's always the easiest way. You know we always will love you," Esme said softly.

"I would not bet on it" I muttered.

"Okay, from the start... my name is not Isabella Marie Swan, its Isabella Mia Sweets. Charlie and Renee are not my parents, but they don't know that. I'm not 18, I am 21 years old and I have been for a long time now." I stared at the floor. All was quiet in the room.

"Okay how is it possible that they not know that you are not their child? And what do you mean you've been 21 for a long time," Carlisle looked at me confused.

"What I mean is that I am not human Carlisle."

"What!" they all shouted at the same time. Esme told them to be quiet so I could finish.

"A man named Professor Xavier is a telepath and he has mind control powers, he planted in the minds of Charlie and Renee that they had me fresh out of high school and that I moved to Phoenix with Renee right after I was born. Lytt tilIt is true that they married and then got a divorce not long afterward. He just added that they had a child in between there."

"What did you mean by your age Bella?"

"I'm older than you Carlisle" I grinned. I saw their eyes were wide and mouths drop open in shock.

"How old are you Bells?" asked a shocked Emmett.

I smiled and looked him straight in the eye. "I was born in 1584 in New York. So I'm 426-years old Emmett." He began to laugh at me.

_(AN: The book is the year 2006, in my history we are in 2010)_

"Fucking hell, that's just funny, but what the hell are you?" he asked between all the laughter. I could see was exited to know the answer.

"I am a mutant" I whispered.

I looked around the room. Esme leaned on the Carlisle and looked shocked, but I saw that she accepted me. So was Carlisle, I could see he was fascinated by what he heard. I could see all the questions behind his eyes.  
Emmett was excited. Rosalie was upset and Alice was frustrated.  
Jasper struggled with everyone's feeling, but smiled at me.  
Edward looked a mix between betrayed and relief.

I borrowed Edwards's ability to hear they were thinking. It was not something I usually did, but I couldn't stand the silence anymore.

_'I don't care what she is, Bella is still my daughter' _- Esme.

_'Fascinating, I hope she can explain more. I wonder how ... ' _- Carlisle

_'This is so cool! Wonder what she can do, she is only immortal or she can do some cool stuff?' _- Emmett

_'I don't understand, if she's not human then why would she want to be a vampire then? The only reason I'm not nice to her is because I want her to live the normal life I never had. But she is not normal, so there is no reason to be mean anymore. I hope she can forgive me, the truth is that I really like her.' _- Rosalie

_'Why have not I seen this, I should have seen this. Why haven't Bella told me this? We're supposed to be best friends! I would accept her no matter what she is. Edward I swear that I did not know this!'_ - Alice

_'I'll accept her no matter what she is, I just hope we can be friends. It's just so hard when she smells so good! But I would never hurt her, I know that now. Just focus. Poor Bella, she looks like she wants the floor to swallow her. But she has nothing to worry about, everyone here loves her no matter what she is. What is wrong with Edward? His emotions is everywhere.'_ - Jasper

_'It should not mean anything to me; she's still the same Bella. Shy, clumsy and fragile Bella. Oh, she smells so good. Now she has no reason to be vampire any longer, because she doesn't age anymore.'_ - Edward

I pulled out of their minds by Emmett's talking. He was the first to recover from the shock.

"What can you do Bells?" an exited Emmett asked, but Carlisle stopped him.

"Wait a minute Emmett, you were talking about the flashback?" he asked me.

"I can probably answer you both at the same time, what I can do an actual part of the story.  
I have animal keen senses, enhanced physical capabilities, and my nails used to turn into bone claws on each hand that I could pull back. Now they are covered in something called Adamantium. And I have a healing factor that allows me to recover from any wound, disease or toxin in an accelerated rate. The healing factor also slows down my aging process, allowing me to live beyond a normal human life. This healing factor, with retractable bone claws, enhanced physical abilities and senses, made me a valuable weapon.

My powerful healing factor enabled the supersoldier program Weapon X to bond the near indestructible metal alloy Adamantium to my skeleton and claws without killing me.

Weapon X is a clandestine government project conducted by the Canadian Government's Department K, which turns willing and unwilling beings into living weapons. The project often captures mutants and experiments on them to enhance their superpowers. The Weapon X Project produced Wolverine and others such as Deadpool and Sabretooth. Those are just some of the mutants I know of, and Sabretooth was the only one of them that was willingly there. The rest where threatened or kidnapped, and I was one of them."

"My nightmares are about the process when they covered my bones with Adamantium. It was painful to say the least." I whispered.

"Oh dear, I'm so sorry that you had to go through that" Esme said and put her arms around me in a hug.

"Don't worry about me Esme, it's over now. Now I only need to contact Professor X, he can block it from my dreams again."

"So anyone got more questions?" I said and looked around at them. Most of them nodded.  
"Ok, ask away."

"Yes, how did the government find out about you?" Carlisle asked.

"They had a mutant who could find other mutants. They wanted to know what I could do, so they attacked me and I had to fight. When they saw that I had claws and could heal, they kidnapped me. It wasn't until I tried to escape that I found out I had more powers. "

"What kind of powers?" Rosalie asked.

I grinned. "I can copy others' powers, but I can turn them on and off by will. All the mutants know that they should not mess with me. I am one of the most dangerous motherfuckers out there. But I use my powers to help people."

"But you smell human, how is it possible?" Jasper wondered. Everyone nodded, they had also wondered about that.

"Oh, sorry I forgot about that. I can cover my scent, using someone else's. This belongs to the woman I sat next to on the flight from Phoenix… This is my scent; I doubt that I smell edible now." I grinned when I had switched to my scent. Everyone breathed in and Jasper looked relieved.

"Well you smell delicious, but not edible." he said.

"Yes he is right, you smell like blueberries and pine. But not in an 'I will eat you' kind of way." Emmett said.

"Well, not that you could have killed me even if you tried, but it would have fucking sucked to wait for the blood to regenerate, no pun intended" I grinned. They laughed, but not Edward. He hadn't moved since I had changed back to my own scent.

"So that means that you are not my singer." He looked sad.

"Nope. Now it should be easier to be with me, you don't have to be afraid to hurt me anymore." I smiled; he was smiled a small back, but he still looked upset.

"Can I ask you something now?" Emmett asked. I nodded.

"Do you have a cool mutant named too? Can you show us your powers? Please?" Emmett vibrated on the couch in anticipation.

I lifted my dog-tags from under my shirt and threw them to Emmett. "This is me."

He looked at it. "Silvercat? Why that name?"

I got up and stood away from the couch where Esme was sitting on the couch. I turned, facing them. I let my claws out, pointed like long silver daggers.  
"Because of these, and my animal keen senses. Plus I'm graceful like a cat." I changed my teeth back to normal and smiled at them while I showed my white slightly elongated canines.

"Ha! No way, you're not graceful. You trip over thin air and flat surfaces all the time."

Sorry to disappoint you Em, but I'm not clumsy. I do it so no one will recognize me. Just like that I'm not actually shy, and not fragile. In fact, I am a confident bitch" I grinned.

"And I actually enjoy shopping Alice, as long as you buy them in my taste, then we can go shopping. You are welcome to join if you want to Rose" I smiled in her direction. Her eyes lit up in delight.

"Yay, shopping!" Alice clapped her hands.

"Wait a minute; I want proof that you're graceful. I don't believe it until I see it with my vampire eyes," Emmett said firmly. I just laughed.

"Okay we can go outside, then I can show you."

We went out and everyone stood in a semicircle. I took the run speed and took a double flip in the air. I ran to the wall and did a flip. I asked Emmett folding his hands in a sling. I ran at him and put my foot into the sling he'd made with his hands and did a back flip. When I was finished I stood in front Emmett with my hands on my hips and raised an eyebrow. His mouth hung open.

"Wow that was awesome! Fuck! Can you show me more?" He gave me a bear hug.

"We can fight if you want. The rules are; if I put you on the ground with my claws at your throat, I win. You win if you got me to the ground your teeth against my neck, okay?"

He looked nervous. "I don't know about this Hells Bells, what if I hurt you? I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I did."

"Relax Em, you can't hurt me much. I can't feel pain anymore, it just stings a little. When James bit me, which was the first thing that have actually hurt me in over 200 years. And that hurt like a real motherfucker. Don't worry if I bleed a little. I'm not edible any longer, remember?" I grinned.

"Okay" he said. We were about to begin when Edward jumped between us.

"Wait! Are you crazy? He can hurt you, he's a vampire Bella. Use your head." He held me tight in his arms marble while he scolded me as if I was a child.

"Move Edward, I know what I'm doing."

"No, obviously you don't."

"Yes I do, now move. I'm not going to ask you again" I said firmly.

"No, I will not allow you to fight. I know what is best for you Isabella, so just forget it."

I had had enough. No one dictates what I do, not now that he knows who I really am. I am my own person.

I broke out of his arms; he seemed shocked that I was strong enough to do it. I told Emmett that I was ready to fight, but Edward placed a hand on my shoulder to pull me behind him. I grabbed his hand and flipped him over my shoulder. He lay on the ground with his mouth hanging open and looked up at me as if he could not believe I had just done that to with him.

"I told you to move Edward, do not tell me what to do again. I don't take orders from anyone, well unless it's important" I said in a firm tone as I looked down at him.

He got up with all the dignity he could and went to stand with the rest of the family. They had different expressions, Esme and Carlisle smiled at me. Jazz, Ali and Rose grinned at me. I could see that Rosalie had more respect for me now since I stood up for myself.  
_I knew she would like the real me_, I thought.

"Ok Em, are you ready?"

"I was born ready, I'll bet that I put you in the ground before 5 minutes is up Bells." I grinned.

"Want to make this a little more interesting Em?"

"Sure Bells, what are we talking about here? Money or something else?"

"How about if you win I owe you one and if I win you owe me. Whatever it is, then we must do it. Okay?"

"Sure Bells, prepare to lose." He was sure he would win.

I turned to the others.  
"What about you guys, any bets?

The eyes of Alice were unfocused, but she came back right away.  
"Why can't I see the outcome? What is going on, this has never happened before! The only thing I cannot see the wolves, and they aren't here." She was frustrated.

I raised a hand.  
"Guilty. I thought it would be fun if you had to bet instead of already knowing the outcome."

"Yay, I get to be surprised! Okay, I'll bet ... Bella!"

"The others put in their bets. Jazz, Ali and Esme bet on me. Carlisle and Rose bet on Emmett, and Edward sat on the ground with his hands crossed and whining like a child that I should not be allowed to do this.

"Anytime now Em."

We circled around each other. I just grinned and waited for him to attack. I did not have to wait long. Emmett ran straight at me, I ducked at the last second under his arm. I ran behind him and kicked him behind the knees and he went down. I jumped on top of him and put my claws on his neck. He raised his hands in defeat.

"Well it didn't last long. Hey Jazz, how long did I use?" I shouted to him.

"Well, the actual fighting? 2 minutes. With circling around each other? 3 minutes." Jazz grinned at me.

"Well now you owe me Em, less than 5 minutes was the bet, so I win." I gave him a hand to help him up.

"Hells Bells, it was fun! But I want another fight soon."

"Sure, it's been a while since my last fight so I'm getting a little rusty." I said.

"That was when you were rusty, Bella wow me and you need to fight together sometime soon." Jasper told me. I just nodded.

It felt good to behave like myself again.

"I should go home to Charlie and feed him." I said to the Cullens when we went back inside. I grabbed my bag and hung it over my shoulder and walked toward the door. Then I remembered that I had driven to school with Edward today. I turned to the living room to ask him to drive me, but he wasn't there. Alice stood up.

"I take you home Bella."

I said bye to everyone and walked toward the garage with Alice.  
As we drove, we sat in silence for a while until Alice spoke up.  
"Don't worry about Edward, he's just not used too to the real you. Soon he will be the same Edward you love."

"Do you really think so Alice? Because I don't. After I told you what I was, I used his power and listened to his thoughts. As long as I was shy, clumsy and fragile, then it didn't matter. Well, I'm not those things. He thought that it didn't matter what I was, because now he don't need to change me into a vampire anymore. "

"Why are you always asking if he would change you into a vampire? You're not ageing so, why?"

"Because it would mean that he loved me and wanted me forever, but he has refused every time I've asked him. Had it not been for you, the Volturi would have tried to kill me in Italy. He refused Alice, had not you been there and if I had been human, I would have dead right now. That tells me a lot.

Even after Alice, after he had given a promise to the Volturi, he tried to avoid having to go through with it. If he had convinced all of you, he would have sentenced you all to death when the Volturi come to check if we had done what we promised."

"I never thought of it like that," she said quietly.

"He used up all his chances; he didn't love me enough to have me forever. Not that it matters anymore. He doesn't even like the real me, much less love." I said.

"What about you Bella, do you love him still?"

I thought about it for a while.  
"I'll always love him, but I'm not in love with him. I think the reason it hurt so much when he left was because the whole family went. My family. You've always been family in my eyes, so when Edward said that you had left without saying a goodbye, it hurt. He made it sound as if I was just a pet to you. I was too shattered to listen to his thoughts to find out if it was true or not," I said.

"I'm sorry Bella; we thought that he told you the truth about why we left. He said I was not allowed to see into your future anymore, so I didn't see it" she said, looking sad.

"Relax Alice, it doesn't matter anymore. You're here now; just don't let Eddie dictate what to do next time something happens. Vote as a family next time. Now, when are we going shopping? I really need to get back to my style" I grinned in her direction.

She brightened. We planned to go shopping tomorrow morning. We arrived at my house so I said goodbye to Alice and went inside.

**Alice POV**

I came home and went to the others in the living room. All sat around with each other except for Edward, I bet that he was in his room, sulking. I jumped up in Jazzy's lap and he put his arms around me.

"What are you guys talking about?" I asked.

"We discussing current events; it is amazing that Bella is not human. I didn't know mutants existed. Incredibly fascinating," said Carlisle.

"I'm just glad that I can be around her without the urge to eat her" Jazz said, relieved.

"I think it's incredibly cool! Hells Bells was cool as human, she is even better now. And she is older than Carlisle, it's just weird" Emmett said.

"Yes, but why did she want to be vampire?" I don't understand," said Rose puzzled.

I sighed.  
"Because of Edward. She didn't want to be a vampire; she just wanted Edward to_ want_ to change her. The ultimate proof that he loved her. But he has refused every time she asked."

Edward flew down the stairs, furious after hearing our conversation.  
"I proved that I loved her when I refused, I could not take her soul," he said self-righteous.

"No you didn't prove anything, you fucking killed her!" I growled.

"What are you talking about Alice?" Esme asked, worried.

"Edward sentenced her to death in Italy after she risked her life is to save the bastard. He stood in front of Aro and fucking refused to change her. Aro gave him the choice to change her or they would kill her. Fucker still refused. Had it not for me and what Aro saw when he touched me, Bella had been dead by now.

And had we listened to Edward instead of voting as Bella asked, whether we should change her or not. Well then we would also be dead. We gave a promise to the Volturi and the fucker over there was already ready to go against them when we got home."

The others stared from him to me and back again.

"Why haven't you said anything about this before Alice?" Carlisle said quietly after a while.

"Because I didn't think of it, it was Bella who told me when I drove her home. I asked her why she wanted to be vampire when she was a mutant and that was what she said," I said.

"But she wanted us to vote, she knew that she could not be changed since she's a mutant" Carlisle said just as confused as before.

"Because she wanted to know if we wanted her forever, or whether it was correct that we looked at her as a pet" I said, upset.

"WHAT!" they cried simultaneously.

"Why the hell did she think that?" Emmett asked upset.

"Because of something Edward said when he left her. Edward what was it you said to her? I don't know what it was since you told me that I was not allowed to look into her future anymore." I stared at him. He stared at the floor and said nothing.

"What did you tell her exactly Edward?" Esme said in a hard voice. To hear that Bella, the girl as she looked on as a daughter thought she was a pet to us was going too far. Edward had gone too far even in her eyes. And it took much to get to Esme to use that voice on the golden boy. He didn't answer.  
"Answer me!" she cried.

"I told her I didn't want her, that she was not good enough for me and that I didn't love her." he said with his head down.

_'Idiot, damn coward'_ I thought.

"What else did you say, why she thought _we_ saw her as a pet!"

He bowed head.  
"I said we were tired of pretending that we were human with her, and our _kind_ ... we are  
very easily distracted." He had the sense to be ashamed.

I saw a flash of white and suddenly Edward slammed into the wall by Emmett while he had a hand around his neck. I didn't need to see Emmett's eyes to know that they were pitch black. He growled loud at him.

"How could you be so cruel? That was my little sister you fucker. She never deserved that, why didn't you just tell the truth."

"She wouldn't have let go, a clean break would be best for her," he said quietly.

"Bullshit, you're just a coward." He dropped him in disgust and went and sat on the couch with Rose in his lap and nuzzled his face in her hair.

Esme looked hard on the coward. I don't know what she said to him but he winced and did not dare meet her gaze. Carlisle just shook his head in disappointment.

_'It looks as though you are not longer the golden boy Eddie. Time to learn that your actions have consequences.' _I thought to him.

* * *

**AN: Just so you guys know.**

- This story begins not long after they got back from Italy.

- Bella can turn off the healing, but then she can feel the pain.

- James broke no bones in the ballet studio, but she was bleeding a lot and he bit her.

Vampire venom cannot change mutants, but it does cause terrible pain. If there is venom in the bloodstream they must be removed the venom. It doesn't kill mutants to be bit like it does shape-shifters.

**Any questions?**


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or X-Men, I just play with them!

* * *

_**Chapter Four**

**BPOV**

When I woke up this morning I thought about last night. Telling the Cullens what I am was hard to do, but the relief afterwards was worth it.

I kind of guessed that Edward would react the way he did. He liked that I was human. Liked thinking that he was better than me in every way, but he couldn't do that anymore. I knew that he would never be in love with the real me, but maybe he could grow to love me as a sister, if the family still wanted me.

I sighed, time to get dressed, Alice and Rose would be coming soon.

I threw on some grey skinny jeans, white tank top, vans and a short leather jacket. I looked good, but I couldn't wait to some new clothes. I needed to get some new heels and boots.

I was sitting in the kitchen eating breakfast when I heard Ali and Rose walk to the door. Before they could knock I told them to come in. They came in and sat down at the kitchen table.

"How did you know it was us at the door?" Rose asked confused.

"I recognized your footsteps and your car. Not many cars in Forks purr like yours do." I grinned at her. She beamed at me.

I finished my cereal and we headed out the door.

Shopping with the girls were great, I couldn't believe Alice actually stuck to my rules, I even think Rose was shocked too. When I asked Alice why she suddenly stopped being the 'shopping nazi' as I so lovingly like to call her, her answer was simple; "Now that you actually dress with style I don't need to anymore. You know when I think about it, you look better dressed like that. You never were a girly girl, sexy seductive suits you better"

To say I was happy was an understatement; I would never be forced into bright girly clothes again! I was so excited I could kiss her, and that was exactly what I did. I spun her around and kissed her right on the lips, to say she was shocked didn't cover it. She looked dazed and her eyes were glazed over. Rose looked at Alice's face and busted out laughing.

We walked to the car with our bags and drove to the Cullens.

Alice was still in a daze when we walked in the door. Jazz and Em was playing videogames and looked up when we walked in the room. Jazz raised an eyebrow at Alice.

"Darlin' you okay?" he asked her, she still wasn't completely out of her dazed state.

"Huh? Yeah I'm fine" she said and slumped down on the couch, finally awake. Rose started laughing again and I smacked her on her shoulder.

"What's up babe, why are you laughing? And why is Ali acting weird?" Emmett asked his wife, confused.

After she could form words again she explained what happened to them. They looked at me shocked and I just looked sheepish.

"No way, you can't be that good of a kisser. She's just acting like this because she's never kissed another woman" Emmett said.

"You're wrong Em, I kissed her before and she didn't react like this. I guess Bella's just an awesome kisser" Rose told her husband.

"That's an understatement" we all heard Alice mutter under her breath.

"No way!" Emmett said.

"Well let's find out shall we" Rose said and turned to me and said: "Kiss me."

I shrugged and grabbed her and kissed her with just as much intensity as I did with Alice. When I let her go she stood there with the same face Alice had.

"Wow mama, dude that was hot" Em whispered to Jasper. He just nodded his head and looked at me wide-eyed.

I walked over to Alice and sat down beside her. I smiled at her and hugged her and bent down to her ear.

"We're okay right? I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable" I whispered to her.

"You didn't Bells. I was just shocked, plus that was the best kiss I ever had" she grinned at me. Rosalie snapped out of it and agreed with her wholeheartedly.

Jazz and Em looked at the girls and pouted. They looked at the boys and smiled at them.

"Sorry boys but I agree with Ali, Bella's the best kisser. No offence Em" Rose told then, Ali just nodded.

"No way! I'm the best!" Emmett exclaimed stubbornly and kissed Rose.

When he finally let her go she panted and told him that he was god but I was better. He stubbornly stated that she was wrong and pouted some more. I just chuckled at his stubbornness. Rose sighed and turned to me and asked me to do what I did to her.

I can't say I cared much, but getting Emmett to shut up about it was worth it. I stood up and walked over to him and asked him to bend his head down to me. He did and he ended up with the same dazed look on his face.

I turned to Ali and was about to ask if I should just get it over with and kiss Jazz to when she answered. "Just do it Bells. Show Jazzy how it's done" she said grinning. I did as she asked and kissed him just like I did his wife. Afterwards he looked like Emmett.

"Well boys, what do you think?" Alice asked them. They finally snapped out of it and agreed that I was indeed the best.

"Damn fuckward is a lucky dude, even though I hate him at the moment." Emmett states. I was curious to what he had done now.

"I never kissed him like that Em, he wouldn't do more then give me a peck on the lips cause I'm so 'fragile'."

"Really? Dude, he missed out" he laughed.

"What did he do now that make you dislike so much?"

"Not dislike Bells, hate. Alice told us what you said in the car yesterday. Afterward we got fuckward to tell us what he said to you. I had to stop myself from ripping his head off. The coward told us what he said to you. You got to believe us Bells; we didn't know what he said to you until yesterday. Then we left he told us that he told you the reason that we had to leave, that we did it to keep you safe. He said you agreed and that you had asked us to leave without saying goodbye. We didn't say goodbye because we wanted to respect you wishes" Emmett told me, begging me with his eyes for me to forgive him.

"He told you that? Fucking assward, he never thinks he's wrong does he?" I just shook my head in disgust.

"Speaking of assward, where are the others?" Rose asked the boys.

"Well the golden boy ran to his meadow sulking and Carlisle is at the hospital. Esme is hunting." Emmett told his wife, pulling her into his lap.

"Tell them I said hi, I've got some stuff I got to do. See you at school Ali." I took my bags and teleported to the woods behind my house. Charlie was home and watching TV when I came in the door. I said hi and took my bags up to my room. I put all my stuff away and went to make some dinner.

After dinner I got in my truck and headed down to La Push to see the pack. I knew they were gonna have a bonfire tonight. I parcked my truck at Jake's house and made my way down to the beach.

The pack saw me coming and grinned. Jake stood up and pulled me into a hug.

"Hey Bells! What are you doing here? I missed yo…" he went rigid and growled at me. Did he just growl at me?

"Jake? What's wrong?" Everyone was looking at Jake like he lost his mind.

"Who are you and what the fuck have you done to Bella!" he growled at me.

"What are you talking about, I'm standing right here. Did you run into a tree or something on your last patrol?"

"Why don't you smell like Bella then? There's not a trace of Isabella Swan's scent on you. How do you explain that?" Hearing that the rest phased and surrounded me, growling.

'_Oh shit'_ was the only thought going through my head.


	5. Chapter 5

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think thats stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

The Next Muse

Yumiko21

Asmileadaykeepmeway

Youwillnotstopme

Firewillburn

917brat

Smokkis

Sharkteeth

DAPC

Kyuubi16

bunji the wolf

EternalKnight219

Shi Kami The Murderous Prodigy

DeathNoteMaker

Nostalgic Remedy

Paco the Taco Maker

Slayer of Destiny

NESSAANCALIME6913

book reader-lover of 3000

cathy29jes

.Goldsworthy

Emo Gril

01katie

lightbabe

mangaevil101

FreezingFire81

FreezingFire8

edger2deadly

Amelia Skittles

Sephrenia1

dolhpin33

If you could do what some other authors have done and post this petition as a temporary new chapter on some of your stories to help spreed the word? It would help a lot it's how I found out about this.

This is a site link for a petition to stop fanfic from removing the stories we love because a few people who like to cause trouble keep trying to ruin it for all of us. Please just remove the spaces when you copy it to your address bar and it should take you to the site. It already had over 6,000 names. Please sign it and help us keep this site the way we love it.

: / www . change petitions / fanfiction - net - stop - the - destruction - of - fanfiction - net


	6. Chapter 6

**The reason that I haven't updated in a loong time is because I'm a little stuck, so if anybody got any ideas to kickstart my brain again I would be so grateful! THANK YOU!**


End file.
